Electrical outlet boxes are used in residential and commercial construction to house wire termination devices such as electrical switches and receptacles. The box encloses the termination of the wires to the termination devices. Electrical outlet boxes are secured to wall studs which are covered with wall board or other wall material. The outlet box is positioned such that the open front face of the outlet box lies flush with respect to the surface of the wall board placed over the stud.
Due to variations in the thickness of commercially available wall board, it is often necessary to adjust the position of the box once it is installed on the stud to assure that the open front face of the box lies flush with the wall board. Various securement techniques have been developed to adjustably position the box with respect to the stud so as to accommodate variations in wall board thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,831 shows a bracket attached to a stud which allows discrete positioning of the outlet box with respect to the face of the wall board mounted thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,506 shows an adjustable box mounting assembly where a multi-component bracket allows the slidable positioning of the box.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,658 and 5,289,934 shows a technique for adjustably mounting an outlet box to a stud where the adjustability is provided by way of screw adjustment.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,280 employs a multi-component clip for adjustably positioning an outlet box with respect to a wall stud.
While each of these devices provide for the adequate adjustment of the outlet box with respect to the wall stud to assure that the open front face of the box lies flush with the wall board applied thereover, each of these devices are cumbersome to assemble and use in the field.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simple adjustable outlet box assembly which allows adjustable positioning of the open front face of an outlet box with respect to the wall stud and is easy to assemble and use.